zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Assistant Mayor Bellwether
Bellwether is a female character and the hidden main antagonist in Zootopia. She is the former assistant mayor of Zootopia, the mayor being Leodore Lionheart. She was the one who made night howler serum that cause the animals going savage. Official Bio :"Assistant Mayor Bellwether is a sweet sheep with a little voice and a lot of wool, who constantly finds herself under foot of the larger-than-life Mayor Lionheart."[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Appearance Bellwether is a small, fragile sheep. She wears red glasses over her big eyes. She has her white hair styled up in a circle shape on her head. She also has big, floppy ears, and hooves for hands and feet. She wears a blue coat over a dress with a design on it. Personality At first glance, she appears as a meek, shy kind energetic and eager person. She sympathizes with Judy as she feels the two are both underappreciated and underestimated and claimed herself as Judy's friend in City Hall. She is eager to help and excited she could be of use since she feels her job as assistant mayor is more of a glorified secretary job. It is obvious throughout the film that she mostly does paperwork and menial jobs while Lionheart is a glory hound who shoves the work on her and gets the glory. She is actually very deceptive and prejduiced against predators because, as she puts it, they are only 10% of the population and she seems to view them as dangerous and unintelligent in comparison to the prey. She is power hungry and willing to let prey get injured by the predators she turns savage in order to maintain power and turn the populace against the predator minority (showing that despite claiming she cares for prey, she ultimately thinks nothing of sacifiricing a few for her cause). She is sadistic, merciliess and sociopathic, killing anyone who gets in her way and enjoying their pain. She is intelligent, managing to frame Lionheart for her crimes and staging everything to look as if predators have gone savage. However, she does prove to be a show off once her true colors are revealed, bragging about her plan before trying to finish off Judy and Nick, which proved to be her downfall. Plot She initially appears alongside Mayor Lionheart awarding Judy for being valedictorian of her class and tells Judy that it is a big deal for all of them (the being the smaller prey) before being pushed aside by Mayor Lionheart. Later, when Judy tried to take on the case of finding Mr. Otterton, Chief Bogo was about to fire her for insubordination as she took on the job before consulting Chief Bogo and Bellwether heard and texted it everywhere, forcing Chief Bogo to give her a chance (48 hours to find Mr. Otterton). Then, when Judy and Nick realized they could look at the jam cams to find where Manchas (who had gone savage and attacked them but escape) went, Judy goes to Bellwether to help since Judy doesn't have access to the jam cams. Bellwether helps them look at jam cam records and explains she feels good helping them since she is more of a glorified secretary. When Lionheart is captured for housing the savage predators, Bellwether takes charge and tries to convince Judy to be the role model for the frightened prey populace by being on the cover of a big magazine, but Judy refuses. When Judy and Nick finally try to take the evidence of the Night Howler flowers being the cause of everything, Bellwether intercepts them and tries to take the case from them, before Judy realizes Bellwether was behind everything. Bellwether has her sheep henchmen chase Judy and Nick and tries to convince Judy that prey are superior to predators and she should join her but Judy refuses. She captures them, takes back the evidence (a sniper gun used to shoot predators with the Night Howler serum) and reveals her plans of darting every predator in the city to maintian her power and eliminate the predator minority before shooting Nick in the hopes of killing off Judy and making her a martyr while putting the blame on Nick, the only other witness. However, it is revealed that Nick and Judy switched the Night Howler serum in the gun with blueberries and that they recorderd Bellwether's crazed speech. Before Bellwether has a chance to run, the police intercept her, having heard everything and she is now behind bars, along with her sheep henchmen while Mayor Lionheart is reinstated (despite having kidnapped the savage animals). Trivia *The term bellwether refers to the sheep who leads the flock. *She is voiced by Jenny Slate. *Bellwether was the one who made the night howler serum. *She has a sidekick named Doug. *Bellwether is being treated by Mayor Leodore Lionheart with little respect. **On the topic of it, other then because of being abused, which some cited to be a poor excuse for motivation for conspiracty, Bellwether's truer reasons are mostly unknown, though some throeised that it is because Bellwether faced discrimination worse then even Nick's, others stated that she intended her own downfall for the sake of getting away from Lionheart's abuse and neglect as an act of career sueiside. But because of lack of depth into her motivation other then an abusive boss, some considered her a poor disney villain, a poor surprise villain who had no proper defeluptment and was shoe-horned, while some even compaired her to a typical scooby-doo villain, others even compaired the idea of her being a villain at all to the plot-twists of the Metal Gear Solid series. Others even agrued that the film would've been better off with a different character as a villain. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sheep Category:Politicians Category:Antagonists